Rukongai Legend
by kyokasuigetsutotsuka
Summary: Naruto became a lost soul that is searching for his family in the vastness of Rukongai after his death, but after some years, his life would once again change as he becomes a Shinigami that will forever be known and revered in the Seireitei...Powerful Naruto...Naruto x Fem Byakuya!


I Don't Own Naruto or Bleach!

Rukongai Legend Chapter 1

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto was use to the cruel nature of human beings, he for one had seen more acts of evil done by humans than most other people he knew. He grew up as an outcast, he was the one person that people would channel their anger and hatred upon, and he had gotten use to it. Despite all his hardships with the human race, he had never given up hope for people, he strongly believed that he had the power to change the outlook of others. But even someone like Naruto, would get angry at the sight in front of him...

The blond man looked at the mob in front of him, they were all full grown adults and were at the prime of their lives, but instead of using their power to fight people their own size, they were all beating on a group of children. They were not only using their fists and legs, some of them had hammers and shovels in their hands, and they had no qualms with beating or even killing the children who had some food. In Inuzuri, food and water were everything, resources were so scarce that even children had to steal and fight for their needs in order to survive.

"Give me back my water you brat!" cried a bearded man as he punched a young boy right in the face, most likely beraking his jaw. The boy passed out on impact and fell to the ground, his friends around him were all shocked and had tears in their eyes, especially a little girl that looked to be three years old, she was hugging the fallen boy in her arms and she closed her eyes in fright.

The oldest teen in the kids group was fighting back to some of the adults, but his strength was no where near enough to even save himself, nonetheless the other children. "Take the food, just leave the children alone!" cried the older boy as he shielded the younger children with his own body. He had short black hair with dark grey eyes, he was tall for his age and had more muscle tone than other boys his age. He was wearing a grey rag of a shirt and a pair of grey shorts.

A man holding a hammer sneered. "You wish kid, you don't steal from us and expect to walk away..." said the man as he kicked the boy in the chest, forcing the teen to cough very hard and fall to the ground. "I will break your arms and legs so you will not steal from us again!"

Just as the hammer holding man was about smash the teen's legs, and teenage girl jumped in the way and caught the man's arms with her whole body. The hammer stopped before it struck the boy, but the girl was way too weak to hold the man back.

"Get off of me you little bitch!" shouted the man as he pulled on the girl hair and threw her to the ground. The girl was petite with pale skin and short black hair, a strand of hair fell across Hisana face, it was long and frayed at the end. In addition, her eyes were colored purple with a hint of blue within them.

"Hisana!" cried the boy as he pulled the girl to his side, trying his best to defend her from the men. The younger children all hid behind the two older teenagers, their little hands held on to a piece of their clothing as comfort and support, and all of them had wounds on their bodies and tears in their eyes.

The group of men towered over the group of kids and crossed their arms, they were snickering at the tears of the younger children and felt amused at the fact that the teen boy still wanted to get on his feet to fight them. The leader of the adult group swung his sledge hammer over his shoulder and smirked at the kids.

"You pathetic brats...how dare you steal from me!" exclaimed the man as he stepped on the teenage boy's hips, making him cry out in pain.

One of the other men walked up to his leader and snickered. "Hey boss, let take the older girl with us, she will be quite a looker in a few years..." suggested the long haired man while he picked his nose.

The leader chuckled. "Right you are Inu..." said the man as his eyes leered at the girl named Hisana.

The teenage boy pushed the leader's leg back and rushed backwards to hold the girl in his arms defensively. "Don't dare take her, you bastards!" cried the boy as he glared at the leader harshly.

The leader growled at the boy and kicked him in the chest again, making him cry out in pain and roll over onto his front, blood spewed from his coughs as he suffered in pain.

"Hisagi-kun!" cried the girl as she crawled towards the boy and craddled him close to her chest. "Don't fight anymore, you can't beat them..." whispered the girl into the boy's ears as tears flowed down her face. Hisagi held on to the girl's shoulder as he forced himself to sit up, his grey eyes glared at the leader with hate in his eyes, but the man just sneered at him.

"I was going let you live after this" said the leader as he walked up to Hisana and Hisagi. "But you have pissed me off and I think I will kill you now."

Hisana cried out and pushed herself forward between the man and Hisagi. "NO, I'LL GO WITH YOU, JUST LET THEM GO!" cried the girl as more tears burst out of her eyes.

The leader smirked at Hisana. "Don't you worry pretty lady, you are coming with us either way..." said the man with an obnoxious smile on his face before he looked over at Hisagi. "But this little prick...will die by my hands!" cried the man as he lifted his hammer into the air and slammed it down at the boy. All the children cried out in fight and covered their eyes, none of the wanted to see their older brother being killed in front of their eyes. Hisana tried to jumped in the way again but she was way too slow...

Hisagi stared at the leader's eyes as the hammer came down upon him, he knew that if the hammer hit him he would be dead, but there was nothing he could do to save himself...

Before the leader could smirk in satisfaction because of his newest kill, his hammer was stopped by someone's hand. The man's eyes trailed up the hand that caught his hammer effortlessly, the stop of instantaneious, he felt to leeway or friction, the hand that caught his strike felt like solid stone. The leader saw a muscular arm as he trailed up, and eventually, he saw a blond man with very spiky hair, his blues eyes were cold and emotionless, and his aura was predatory.

"Leave the kids alone..." said the man with a low voice, all the kids behind him looked up at him with hope in their eyes, their worst nightmare might be adverted.

The leader felt fear when he looked into the man's eyes, but he had to look dignified in the eyes of his people. "Let go of my hammer, you should not interfere with our business." said the man as he pulled his hammer away from the blond's hands and glared at him. "I will have those kids either way, you can either walk away or die..."

Naruto sighed and looked back at the kids, he saw hope and fear in their eyes, all of the were afraid of him leaving them to the hands of the barbarians. "Sorry...but you are not going to hurt these kids any further."

The leader growled at Naruto as he lifted his hammer again, "Then you are a dead man!" cried the man as he slammed his weapon down at Naruto, but before the hammer even went a quarter of the way, he felt immense pain around his stomach, and when he looked down he saw the blond man had his fists embedded in his abdomin. He felt his arms lose it's strength as pain radiated around his body, blood spewed from his mouth as the air in his lungs were forced out to the open.

Naruto sighed as he snatched the hammer from the man's hands before he smashed it into the man's hips, shattering his bones entirely. The cried out in utter anguish as he fell to the ground like a heap of flesh, blood flowed out of his wounds as he twitched on the ground. Naruto shook his head and walked up to the man, making the other men back-track away from him. "You are such a pathetic man, you only pick on kids an the weak, you are a coward that has no courage to fight with people your own size."

Inu stared at Naruto with fear in his eyes as he stepped back, he sent the other's a silent message, and in the next second they all ran away. Naruto shook his head before he sped at them at high speeds, he felt that he had passed all of them as he turned around. He saw the man closest to him holding a jug of water, so he snatched it out of his hands and smashed the man in the face with his fist, breaking the man's nose instantly. Naruto threw the water back to the kids and smiled when the teenage boy caught it, he effortlessly moved his head out of the way when a man tried to punch him, and slammed his elbow into the attacker's chest, puncturing his lungs and and cracks several ribs.

The remaining five men shivered in fright as the all dropped the food and water on the ground. "Please let us go, we give these stuff to the kids." cried one of them with desperation in his voice.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the men. "Funny..." mumbled the blond man as he walked up to the group. "You call them kids, yet you beat on them...and that is unforgivable!" exclaimed Naruto with a raised voice as he sped towards the group, he smashed the heads of two men together and kicked them to the ground. Then he grabbed the collars of another two and pulled the towards him as he elbowed them in their faces, blood spewed out of their faces as they fell to the ground. The remaining man's legs were shaking as he held a hammer in his hands, he was going to beg again but before he could speak, Naruto appeared in front of him used his own hammer to break his jaw...the last thing he saw was the group of crying kids behind him.

Naruto sighed as he threw the hammer away, he looked at the kids huddled together and smiled over at them, "Don't worry, they won't hurt you anymore." said the Uzumaki as he walked over to the children. The children looked scared as the tall man walked over to them, it was the first time they noticed such a clean man in Inuzuri. The man was wearing a pair of long blue pants and a black shirt, his hair was bright blond and had spikes going all directions as two bangs framed his face.

Hisagi was still holding on to Hisana as he looked up at Naruto. "W-Why did you help us...?" asked the boy as confidently as he could.

Naruto smiled and ruffled the boy's hair. "I just hate it when grown men like them pick on kids." said the man before he turned back at the supplies on the ground. "You can take those food and water...they won't go after you anymore, I'd doubt of they can even walk properly after that."

Hisana looked up at the man surprised. "You are given them to us?" asked the girl with a low voice.

The Uzumaki chuckled. "Well of course...little kids like you all needs their nutrients." said the man with a kind smile on his face.

Hisagi stared at the man in front of him like a hero, he had Hisana had been in Inuzuri for as long as they remember, and no one had ever helped them before. "T-Thank you very much sir..." said the boy. "Can you please tell us your name...?"

The blond man chuckled and nodded. "Sure, I'm Uzumaki Naruto..." said the man as he turned back and began to walk away. "Be careful from now on kids, stay out of trouble."

Hisana wanted to stop the man from leaving as he wanted to find out more about him, but he was already gone...she looked over at Hisagi and found that he was equally surprised. But they placed it at the back of their minds as their little brothers and sisters broke them out of their musings and called out to them to picked up the jugs of water and loads of food...

* * *

Naruto took a silent walk back to his home, which was a small house at the edge of Inuzuri, he had gotten it when he found it a few days after he arrived in the Sould Society. The previous owner might have abandoned it because it was very far away from the man part of town, so it was very hard for them to get access to water or food. Naruto had no problem with that as he could also effortlessly take food from the more wealthy people in the area, but surprisingly, not everybody felt hunger in the Soul Society.

Only people that has the potential of having Reiryoku would feel hunger, as food will replenish their reserves. In a way, reishi is not that much of a difference from chakra, it was lighter and less dense, but it could be controlled in the same way. It took Naruto a long time to get use to the fact that he could no longer use chakra, back when he was alive he would use chakra for his daily life. The Kage Bunshin no Jutsu was his fundamental technique, and without it he had lost a significant amount of power.

The only form of skill Naruto still possessed was his Taijutsu, which he had perfected over the years of training during when he was alive, but even in hand to hand combat, Naruto had gotten weaker because he could no longer use his chakra to enhance his movements and strength. Naruto could feel the Reiryoku inside of him and he had tried to control it like he did chakra, it did work for him, but it was much lighter and hard to control. When he manipulated chakra, the energy was always thick and heavy, so even if me channeled it as hard as he could, it would only move so fast. His chakra control was bad because he had so much chakra that it was overflowing the jutsu, but with his reishi, his energy was moving too fast to be controlled.

Although being lighter made it was hard to control, it did allow Naruto to move his energy faster and have quicker reflexes. Like when he was alive, the Uzumaki had way more reishi than what a normal soul would have, by channeling energy into the palm of his hand, he could form a energy ball the size of his old Cho Odama Rasengan. Naruto had often thought about joining the Shino Academy and become a Shinigami, but there was one thing he didn't want to give up on...

Naruto doesn't remember how long has it been since he had died, all the knows was that he was sent to this dimension by a random Shingami after his death...in that distance memory of the Fourth Shinobi Wolrd War. He could still remember the vivid images of the few days before his death, the revealing of Uchiha Obito and Madara, the fall of the Five Kages, the defeat of the Shinobi Alliance, the rebirth of the Juubi...and the cataclismic battle between himself and Uchiha Sasuke.

The man that he had held as his brother for many years had fallen by his own hands, Naruto still wanted to save his best friend, but their battle was just giving Madara more time to control the Juubi. In order to put a halt at the evil men's plot, Naruto had no choice but to kill Sasuke, and it was no easy feat. The young Uchiha the legendary Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan as a weapon, and if he more time to train himself with his techniques, the outcome of the battle could be different. Naruto had used a combination of his new Kyuubi powers along with his father's Hiraishin no Jutsu finish off the Uchiha quickly, he had teleported a full powered Bijuu-dama to within an inch of Sasuke, instantly vaporizing the man.

Naruto didn't even have time to mourn before he had to go back to battle, his next target was the infamous Uchiha Madara and Uchiha Obito. He knew that there was no way that he could defeat them without sacraficing his own life, so he did the only thing he could...the Shiki Fūjin, the same Jutsu his father and the Sandaime Hokage used to save their home from being destroyed, and Naruto would do the same to save the world. The Uzumaki could still remember the eyes of Madara and Obito staring at him while he sealed away their souls...

Madara's eyes were what he expected, they were filled with anger and hatred against him, he had destroyed a plan that the Uchiha had spent the last cenury planning. All of the Uchiha's chakra was used to channel killer intent at him, and Naruto would never forget the feeling of imminent death upon his soul...

Obito was completely different than what Naruto expected, instead of being like his master, the younger Uchiha's eyes were almost empty. The Moon's Eye Plan was the only thing keeping the broken man going, his life had no meaning and he had to aspire for a illusionary world that would swallow the earth. Naruto truly felt sympathy for the man, from what he had learned from their short encounter and what Kakashi had told him, Obito and himself were very similar, all they wanted to do was to protect their loved ones...but ironically, Obito had all of his loves stripped away from him.

Being eaten by the Shinigami was completely different than what he thought, instead of the giant purple thing that killed him, it was a man in a black hakama that sent him to the Soul Society, it seems that being eaten by the Shinigami merely means being sent to the next dimension...

Naruto sighed as he ran his hand through his hair, the last few decades in Inuzuri he had spent looking for his family and friends, but unfortunately for him, he had not seen one person from the Shinobi era. He found that most people he talked to had forgotten about their past lives, ,aybe it was just his own stubborness that prevented him from letting go of his past.

"Maybe I should just let go of the past and become a Shinigami..." said Naruto quietly to himself as the wind passed through his hair.

Naruto arrived at a small house built out of lumber, it was like a camping house used by hunters, but to Naruto, it was his home. The blond man opened the door and slowly walked into the home, as he closed the door gently he peered his gaze at the small interior that consisted of his furniture. "I'm home..." mumbled the man to nobody...it had been a habit of his since his youth, since he always wanted to come home to someone, he often announced his arrival whenever he came home.

Naruto sighed as he laid down on his bed, he closed his eyes and relaxed himself into the silence...

"Hinata-chan...Sakura-chan..." whispered the man as he felt the pain in his heart. Those two were the two most important women in his life...one he owned his life and heart to, the other he owed his love to. Naruto had loved Sakura, but his feelings has mostly dissapated over the years of isolation, it could be because that his love was premature, he was just a kid back then and didn't understand himself as well as he does now. Over the years of being alone, Naruto had spent a lot of time figuring himself out...and he found that he needed to grow up...he can no longer be just a happy idiot.

Hinata was the one woman that cared and loved Naruto the most in his life, she gave her own life to protect him during the attack of Nagato, and her devotion to him extended to her death. Naruto really can't say that he loves Hinata, he could only say that he cares for her, and is truly thankful of her love for him...the undeserving him.

The Uzumaki pushed the depressing thoughts out of his mind, as he pushed himself up and walked to his bathroom. He was really glad that his house was close to a river, because the was no runing water in Inuzuri, he had to collect fresh water from the river everyday, but at least he could have a bath everyday. Naruto felt his skin sooth as he sat into the clear water, his body was not as strong as it use to be, only fighting those barbaric people could tire him out a little.

"I guess becoming a Shinigami would be nice...I could make some friends again, fight along side them, enjoy the comradery and brotherhood, maybe even meet a nice girl that I can marry and start a family with..." mumbled Naruto to himself. "Maybe some one I know is already a Shinigami...someone like Kiba or Neji." said the man amused, he could only imagine what Kiba would look like in Shinigami garb.

Naruto got out of the bath and dried himself with a nearby towel...walkong over to his mirror he saw his own reflection staring back at him. he smiled at the fact that he looked almost identical to his father, after his death his whisker mark disappeared, most likely because his soul was not connected to his body aymore, so any connection he had with Kurama was gone. Naruto was sure that if he met Jiraiya somewhere, the old man would think that he was his father.

"Okay...I'll go to the Shino Academy as soon as possible!"

* * *

**This is the end of the first chapter of Rukongai Legend, and I hope you all liked it. As promised before, this is a Naruto x Fem Byakuya story, which is a very rare, and potentially great pairing.**

**I will say now that there will be character from the Naruto world in this story, but I will not who yet. The time right know is about the time of the Turn the Pendelum Arc, which is 110 years before the start of Canon. Hisana and Hisagi were about the same age, as the latter was a little boy that was saved by Kensei, and juding that Hisana was close to age with Byukuya, they would be of similar age.**

**The next chapter will be about Naruto joining the academy and meeting a couple of people, namely Gin and Rangiku.**

**If any of you have any suggestions about a name for a Fem Byakuya, please leave a review and tell me!**

**Also, if any of you have a preference about what squad to put Naruto in, please also leave a commect in a review.**

**See you all soon! XD**


End file.
